Love but with a Bite
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: Shadow is a Vampire prince and he is looking for a bride. he stumbles upon a hedgehog and falls in love with her. But how will his subjects think to a mortal queen?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on his throne, surrounded by all his subjects, was prince Shadow de Dmitri Vladimir, heir to the vampire throne. He had jet black fur, complete with crimson streaks and a patch of fluffy white chest fur. He had piercing, fiery red eyes that strike you at the heart. His appearance and expression reeked of evil and danger. He wore a chest of amour with a lot of decorations and with all the princey stuff on it.

The crowd parted and in came through a tiny little old messenger. When he neared shadow, he bowed then said in a little cracking voice that was hard to hear for humans "prince shadow your parents would like to have a word with you" with that he bowed again and scattered away. Shadow considered not going but went against it. With that he swiftly rose from his seat and gracefully stalked out the room. When he got closer, thanks to his high tenth sense of hearing, he could hear as his parents fed nosily on blood.

As he entered the room he found his parents kneeling on the floor with a female hedgehog and male hedgehog, their blood flowing freely from their bodies into his parents waiting mouths. He cleared his throat to gain their attention and then waited as servants cleaned the blood from the floor and from his parents like as if they were babies who had made a huge mess.

When they had finished cleaning shadows father turned around and smiled a friendly smile "Ah shadow my boy. What can I do for you?" shadow sneered in his head about his dad's poor memory. "Actually you called for me father" shadow said with a sour expression on his face. "Oh yes. I wanted to talk to you about marriage seeming you are approaching the age of 18, right? So what me and your mother have done is that we have already chosen for you your bride so that when you look for a princess to marry you don't need to look hard. Her name is princess Rouge Anna bell but rouge for short. She is strong, clever and is quite the beauty so I hear. You will be happy I guarantee it" shadow stood there processing it all while hurt, anger and betrayal were spinning around in his head.

Without another word he stormed out of the room, ignoring the confused looks of his parents and into his private chambers. Eruptions of anger went through his body. He plonked down on to his bed. He took a deep breathe to relax himself. Deciding that he need to fly he transformed into a bat and flew out the window. Cold air hit him hard, trying to steer him off course but he kept on going until he reached a perch, a high branch. As city lights twinkled in the night like stars he looked back to his palace all dark and unwelcoming to anyone from the outside but it was his home.

As he looked back at the city he suddenly felt a sudden jealousy towards humans. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that humans had freedom to choose whoever they wanted to be with, even if it was against their parents' wishes. Or how they never had to worry about being classed as a monster that took the lives of innocent people just so they could survive and live for one day longer.

He looked around and had a sudden desire to fly to the city and do some sightseeing. So with that he flew off his branch and made his way towards the city. _Finally I will be able to see what humans have created in this town after years of wondering and asking. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
